A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by TooYoungToLove
Summary: .:NEW STORY!/ PEN NAME CHANGED/ FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!:. Mitchie is one of Shane’s crazed fangirl and was crazy about Connect 3. Mitchie did something that Shane can't get her out of his mind. When they met again, will it be pretty?
1. FULL SUMMARY

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Pairings:_ Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres

SUMMARY:

Mitchie is one of Shane's crazed fangirl and she and her bestfriend Caitlyn were crazy about Connect 3. And luck caused them free front row tickets to their last concert. Now, being luckier, our brunette had the chance to get up on stage!! Shane, being a very good-looking popstar, has always been harassed by fans whenever they get up on stage was shocked when Mitchie didn't harass him but instead, she gave him a gentle pinch on the cheeks. After the concert, he always thought about her and can't get her off his mind.

After two weeks, their manager gave them a break. He ended up staying in a small apartment whose landlords were really nice. They called their daughter to meet him and give him proper greeting but to his shock and to her surprise, it turned out to be that Mitchie is the landlords' daughter!

What will happen? How will a crazy fangirl react when the boy she's crazy about will be staying in their apartment for a month?! And how will the popstar handle it especially when this girl is always in his mind?

* * *

_I know I have a lot of stories to finish but i can't help it! And expect more Camp Rock stories (mostly smitchie) from me soon. I'm sorry if this is short. I was planning to make a trailer but it's not really good so I just put the whole summary first. Please do consider this as a trailer._

_Let's say 3 reviews 'till Chapter 1? Or 5 story alerts?  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**I know, I know... I said I'll upload the story SOON. Note to self: Never make promises about updating a story because I'll probably fail anyway. :P**

"Hey, have you heard?!"

Mitchie's looked over her best friend Caitlyn Gellar who is jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face. She dropped her pen beside her journal and got up her bed. She faced her with a pair of confused eyes. "What have I heard?"

Caitlyn bit her lip in excitement but still grinning. She quickly showed Mitchie a Connect 3 poster. "Connect 3 will have a concert here in town!"

Mitchie squealed, but didn't really understand what Caitlyn said. As soon as she heard the word "Connect 3" she automatically squealed. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH. MY. GOSH!" she said as she uses her hands to fan herself.

Mitchie and Caitlyn are die-hard fans of the band, Connect 3. Since the first time they ever laid their eyes on the trio, they loved them.

But of course, favouritism can't be helped. Caitlyn liked Nate the most. She has this thing with curly boys. Mitchie, on the other hand, liked Shane Gray the most.

She liked his gorgeous face, his heart fluttering voice, and his mesmerizing eyes and all of the things there is to like. Even though he somewhat has some attitude problems, that didn't stopped her for liking him more and more.

"I know right?!" Caitlyn responded with the same level of excitement. "I can't believe they'll be having a concert in a small town like ours!"

Mitchie fanned herself faster; her eyes wide open as she jumped. "They're having a concert _here_?!"

Caitlyn stopped her jumping and gave Mitchie a look, the grin not leaving her face. "Yeah, I just told you."

Mitchie stopped too and gave her friend a sheepish smile. "Sorry, as soon as you said 'Connect 3' I can't stop squealing. I mean, who wouldn't?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Point taken."

"But I'm broke right now."

Caitlyn realized she has the same problem. "Oh. Yeah, me too." They sat on Mitchie's bed and thought of anything they can do to earn money to buy those tickets. With no luck, Mitchie turned on her radio and they listened to the top ten songs of the week.

"And before I announce the number one song of the week, we would like to make an announcement. Tomorrow, we will have a lucky caller, same time, and same station. I'm sure every girl would love to have free tickets for the upcoming concert of Connect 3 so we would be giving away two front row tickets to our lucky winner tomorrow!"

"AHHHHH!" Mitchie and Cailtyn both squealed again. This is their chance. If they could win in that contest, they would get free _front row_ tickets!!!

"Oh my gosh, this is like the best thing ever!" Mitchie said. "Cait, we need to be ready. We need to plan this out."

"I know!! But what plan are you thinking?"

--

You can hear loud footsteps going up and down in the Torres' residence because the two girls are in a panic. It's almost time for the contest and they're not sure if the prepared enough.. phones.

Caitlyn sat down on Mitchie's bed as she calm herself. "Okay, so we have like ten phones ready for calling the station."

Mitchie sighed as she turn on the radio. "You think ten phones is enough?"

"Well, it's all we can get. Mrs. Smith will be furious if she found out her phone is missing." They took the woman's phone without permission since she's too grumpy to lend them. Well, that woman is always grumpy.

"You're right. We need to bring it back as soon as the contest is done." They both gave their full attention as they wait for their cue to call.

"And now, after the next song we will be picking our lucky caller for a chance to win two front row tickets! Excited?" They heard the DJ say.

"YES!" Mitchie and Caitlyn screamed as if the DJ can hear them.

"Alright! When the song is finished, you may start to call. This next song is from….." They didn't hear what the DJ is saying or even paid attention to the song. They just want the song to end so they can call. They have five phones each and all of it is ready. They looked at each other, their eyes filled with excitement and determination.

"We can do this, Cait." Mitchie said as she felt the song is coming to an end. When the last note of the song dropped, both of them pushed the call button on the phones they're handling.

"Wow, so many people are calling right now. I wonder who will win?" They heard the DJ say. _Us!_ Says Mitchi on her mind.

"Please let us win. If we win I won't eat chocolate for a month!" Caitlyn said and repeat it over and over again.

"Seriously Cait, a month?" Mitchie looked at her bestfriend in disbelief. She can see her friend sweating.

"Okay, maybe a month is too much. God, can it be just two weeks? Please! I'll die!"

"Don't Caitlyn! The man up there might take back our chance of winning!"

"Why am I the only one who's making the bargain? You should too!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Fine. I promise I will love Shane with all my heart if we win!" she squealed.

Caitlyn looked at her unhappily. "How is that even a bad thing for you?"

"Oh, then I'll clean your room for a month if we win! Is that alright?" The moment she said it, she already want to take it all back. She knows how messy Caitlyn is it's even impossible to think a girl is living there.

As they checked, the phones are all in busy tone which means they didn't get in. They quickly redialled and called the station again and again.

"Alright, we have a winner!"

They gasped as all of the phones are in busy tones except the one Caitlyn is holding. They're jumping up and down with happiness as they hear the DJ's voice when the ringing stopped.

"Miss or Mister?"

Their smile is from ear to ear. They made it! "Uhm.. Miss. The name's Caitlyn." Caitlyn said, breathing heavily.

"Whoa, you seem tired. Are you excited?" The DJ laughed.

"Yes!! Me and my bestfriend, Mitchie, used ten phones to call and it's very tiring but worth it."

"Wow, I am amazed by your efforts young lady. With that I give you your reward. Two front row tickets! I hope you have a nice time! Our staffs will talk with you and send you the tickets so we can avoid frauds, okay?"

"Okay, thank you so much! We love Connect 3!"

"I'm sure you do Caitlyn. Congratulations! Bye."

"Bye."

Caitlyn put the phone down. They looked at each other and started to scream at the top of their lungs. They'll be going to the Connect 3 concert with front row tickets!

"Cait, I can't believe this is happening! We're so lucky!"

"Just you wait Nate, I'll give all my love for you!"

"I'm going to see Shane upclose! Ah, I want to die in his arms!"

They went outside to do some shopping. The concert is only a week away and they decided to get ready. They need to look their best if their major crush would see them.


End file.
